The purpose of this project is to study the effects of ionizing radiation with respect to cell killing and cell cycle perturbations to cells grown in culture. Particular emphasis will be placed on studying the response of cells to varying dose rates of radiation under both aerated and hypoxic culture conditions. Both continuous and fractionated irradiation schedules will be studied.